Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for processing an input using a touch screen. Various types of electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. may include a touch screen panel (TSP). For example, the TSP may be classified into a resistive type TSP and a capacitive type TSP.
For example, the capacitive type touch screen panel is a touch screen panel which detects a touch using static electricity generated in a human body, and is widely used in various types of electronic devices such as smart phone, tablet PCs, etc. Hereinafter, the capacitive type touch screen will be referred to as a touch screen. For example, when the touch screen panel is operated under water, the entire area of the touch screen panel is fully touched due to the conductivity of water. Therefore, there is an error that a touch cannot be detected even when a user touches the touch screen panel.